Something Great
by louisthecutiee
Summary: University AU: Armin is just trying to find his place in the world and trying to see where he'll fit in. He will go thorough many struggles... not to mention that even though he tries to avoid it. His love life will always be a mess. Main Parings include: Eren/Armin, Jean/Armin, Sasha/Connie, Levi/Hanji with hints of Armin/Mikasa and Levi/Armin


I just got inspired to write this during class, I have no clue if it's good or not but I apologize for any mistakes. I literally just wrote this in class :P There will be many pairings and I'm honestly unsure the "main" pairing will be. This is going to be mostly in Armin's POV and most pairings will include Armin.

Pairings include: Armin/Eren, Armin/Jean and slight Armin/Levi and Armin/Mikasa. Other pairings include Levi/Hanji and Sasha/Connie

If you like it or don't let me know what I can do better and stuff.. I also don't know what to name this yet so the name might change later on in the story

Armin POV:

The day was finally here. It's 7 am and it's graduation day. Since we're graduating we don't actually have to get to school until 10:30am, and I don't feel like going. As I lay in bed I realize that I have absolutely no clue as to what I'm going to do with my life. I mean, it's not like I got amazing grades or did any sports in school. I'll have to go to community college and then possibly go to a university to major in something and get a degree in something and hopefully get a job in whatever that major was. But the thing is, I have no clue as to what I want to do in life.

"Armin, breakfast is ready…" my grandfather said. He was a very kind man to me and has always looked out for me since my parents are always out on business trips and are usually not home.

I attempted to get out of bed, but I just couldn't find any motivation to budge. A few minutes later I hear a light knocking on my door and I made a noise to acknowledge the fact that I had heard it.

"Come on Armin" he says softly, "This is one of the last breakfasts we'll eat together before you're out there in the real world and it's your favorite… blueberry pancakes, bacon and cranberry juice"

From that point I decided to get up and eat with him. I forgot that I was moving into the dorms of Shiganshina Community College. Pretty much everyone in my school is going to Trost University, so I guess that's one good thing.

After breakfast I decided to go to my friend's house before graduation since this was one of the last days that we'll see each other and it's a little depressing. She lives 2 blocks away and it only took about 2 minutes to get there. As I approached the door his mother comes up to me and starts hugging me

"You better write to me or call or just make sure to keep me updated on your life okay" she says a bit hysterical.

"Mom, you're so weird" Mikasa says. Mikasa has been my best friend for about all of my high school life. We've been through quite a bit… we even dated for a few months, however that didn't work out between us and I'm just glad we've been able to maintain our friendship.

I've never really had friends this long due to my parents constantly having to move to be in a better position for their jobs. I don't even know what they do most of the time since they're never really around enough to even tell me about their day.

"Mikasa, Armin has been a big part of this family as well and it's so sad to see him go"

"It's okay, I'll make sure to try and keep in contact. You are my family and I'm so glad that you've let me crash here pretty much every night" I say, which is true. We didn't even call them sleepovers anymore because it was like I lived here. Right after school Mikasa and I would just walk straight to her house and watch Netflix the whole day. Man I'm going to miss that…

"One last Netflix run?" Mikasa says, looking fairly upset. She wasn't one to show much emotion, so it must be hitting her hard as well

"Of course, what should we watch? We only have about an hour before we have to leave" I questioned

"Psych?" she offered

"Psych is it" one it's a great show and we could squeeze in 2 episodes before our ceremony and also Mikasa is secretly obsessed with this show… like I can quote one like and she could tell me the exact season and episode that the quote was from.

We sat on her bed and cuddled up one last time, well in our minds the last time because we just aren't sure if we're ever going to see each other. Two episodes go by faster than they should and Mikasa and I start heading out. Well we tried to and then we had to stand and take about 300 pictures with Mikasa's mom.

As we're walking there's a little tension from Mikasa, I try to reassure her and say,

"Hey, you know that I'll always be here for you right? We've been through so much and I just want to let you know that you mean so much to me and you are without a doubt my best friend and we will always keep in touch"

She looks at me almost in tears and says, "You mean the world to me and you are like my brother"

"Don't say I'm like your brother, we've done things brothers and sisters should do with each other" I interject, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as she started laughing like crazy

"Haha.. I guess you're right. But seriously, you're my best friend and if you don't keep in touch I will kill you… you know lovingly. I will lovingly kill you" she said only half-jokingly.

We slowly approach our school and we both collectively sigh.

"This really is it isn't it, well for high school isn't it?" she says, it was fairly quiet and she didn't seem to be speaking to anyone in particular.

As we walk towards the gym I can't help but be afraid. Afraid of what'll happen if I don't make it in college. If I can't find a job. What if I'm just not good at anything. I never really excelled at anything. I'm quite book smart, which is partially the only reason why I am graduation. Most teachers graded us based on homework and I feel that homework is extra practice and if I ace all of the tests that I shouldn't have to do homework… but whatever I'm graduating.

I still don't know what I want to major in for college. I figured that I would find that out after I finished my general education.

"Armin, perk up. We need to sign in" she says as she nudges me.

I sigh and reply "Alright, meet me at the field?"

"Of course, we'll be standing right next to each other you know" she laughed gently and went to go sign in.

I looked around and I saw signs with large letters on them. Judging from how people are lining up, it's by first name. Which is a little stupid and redundant in my opinion… I mean aren't we going to get our diploma anyway? Why do we need to check in first?

I walk up to the line 'A-D' and waited. About five minutes later I was at the front and I looked at the guy who was in charge of the roster. He looks up briefly and I told him my name.

"Hey, cheer up. You're finally leaving this hell hole." The man said, which did in a way cheer my up because as he said this the principal walked right behind him. Which led to a 20 lecture from him about how great our school is and how he should have school pride, so I mean it could be worse for me I suppose.

As they lead the herd of soon to be graduates from the gym to the field, I looked for Mikasa. After about 10 minutes I find her and sit next to her. Shortly after the principal and other people started to talk about how great it is that we're graduating and blah blah blah.

I looked at Mikasa and she's nearly asleep, so being the great friend I was I lightly nudge her just to keep her awake enough to know when we're supposed to go up.

As they start calling rows up to get their diploma, I did start to worry less because this really isn't the end of something… but the start of something new. There's no use worrying about things that'll happen years later, right? I'm just going to enjoy my time now.


End file.
